Philtre
by spidi
Summary: FIC FINIE!Après un retour précipité d’une planète, certains membres de Sg1 puis de la base ont un drôle de comportement…


Bon…Te voilà devant ma première fiction de stargate que j'ai écrite. C'est pas la meilleure à mon goût, mais je la trouve assez marrante, ce qui, tu le verras peut-être dans les autres histoires ( si tu le souhaites ), est assez rare chez moi…Oui, mon côté obscur, etc……On se refait pas !

TITRE : **Philtre**

AUTEUR : Speedy

E-Mail : : Romance/drame

Statut : Complet

Résumé : Après un retour précipité d'une planète, certains membres de Sg1 puis de la base ont un drôle de comportement…

Spoileur : Je dirais partout où il y a de la romance entre Sam et Jack.

Saison : Après saison 6. J'improvise complètement.

Disclamer : Rien à moi, pas d'argent, juste pour pouvoir rêver un peu…

L'équipe SG1 franchit la porte.

**O'Neill **: Oh ! Comme c'est étrange ! Des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres.

Teal'c souleva un sourcil à cette remarque pendant que Daniel prenait un air exaspéré.

**O'Neill** : Carter, rappelez moi ce qu'on fait là.

**Carter** : Et bien, nous sommes venus vérifier s'il existe bien un peuple sur cette planète qui plus est utilisant du naquada comme carburant pour leur…

**O'Neill** : (l'interrompant) Ah, oui, c'est vrai. En effet, cette mission est vraiment très différente des précédentes. Je me sens totalement dépaysé !

Sam sourit à son sarcasme, ce qui enchanta le Colonel.

La petite troupe s'enfonça progressivement dans la forêt. Daniel était subjugué par la flore très diversifiée.

**Daniel** : Regardez cette fleur ! Elle est gris verte ! C'est fascinant !

**O'Neill** :( agacé) Ce n'est qu'une fleur Daniel…Si ce n'est que ça, je vous offrirai un bouquet en rentrant à la base !

**Carter** :(sur le même ton admiratif) Vous avez vu cette abeille ? Après avoir butiné elle semblait comme…droguée.

**O'Neill** : (d'un air désespéré) C'est pas vrai ! Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !

**Carter** : Cette plante a peut-être de grandes propriétés anesthésiantes mon Colonel. Nous devrions en prendre un échantillon pour l'analyser.

**O'Neill** : Très bien…Faites et puis ensuite on continue. J'ai hâte d'en finir.

**Daniel** ( pour lui même mais un peu trop fort) : Je crois qu'on avait compris…

**O'Neill** :(lançant un regard noir) Quoi ?

**Daniel** : Rien…rien du tout…

Ils continuèrent à marcher encore une bonne heure quand tout à coup, il aperçurent de la fumée au loin. Ils se dirigèrent dans cette direction et attérirent dans une petite ville de style romain. Un des habitants, tout souriant et vêtu d'une tunique, vint à leur rencontre.

Licius :(le bras tendu vers eux) Avé à vous étrangers. Soyez les bienvenus. Je me nomme Licius, gouverneur d'Esopia. De quel village provenez vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu…

Le Colonel jeta un coup d'œil incitatif à Daniel.

**Daniel** : Euh…Avé Licius. Merci de votre accueil. Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson, voici le Major Samantha Carter, le Colonel Jack O'Neill et Teal'c.

Le sourire de Licius s'effaça légèrement à la vue du Jaffa.

**Daniel** : Nous venons de la Terre, la Tori. Nous sommes des voyageurs pacifiques recherchant une aide, une alliance contre nos ennemis. Pour venir ici nous avons passé la Porte des Etoiles, le shapaï.

**Licius** : Le cercle des Dieux !

**O'Neill** : Oui, on dirait bien.

**Licius** : Venez avec moi, nous serons mieux pour discuter dans ma demeure.

Il les entraîna dans cette ville tout droit sortie de l'antiquité. Daniel émettait toutes sortes de thèses sur le mode de vie, au plus grand malheur de O'Neill. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une petite villa. Une femme très souriante vint les rencontrer.

**Licius** : Voici ma femme, Héléna.

**Carter** : Enchantée.

**Licius** : Héléna, prépare nous un grand repas. Nos invités viennent tout droit du cercle des Dieux !

Alors qu'ils s'installaient sur les sortes de sièges-lits romains, O'Neill prit la parole.

**O'Neill** : C'est charmant ici. Tout les gens de votre monde sont-ils aussi souriants que vous et votre épouse ?

**Licius** : Ici, nous n'avons pas de grands malheurs qui s'abattent sur nous. Nos terres sont fertiles, le climat clément. Nous ne subissons jamais de guerre. Ce qui m'amène au but de votre venue…Nous comprenons très bien votre demande d'aide contre vos ennemis mais nous ne sommes pas un peuple guerrier. Cela fait tant de temps que nous ne nous sommes pas battus que nous n'avons plus d'armes.

**O'Neill** : C'est très regrettable.

**Carter** : En fait, nous sommes venus chercher un minerai, le naquada…

**Licius** : Le « naqua » quoi ?

**O'Neill** : da…

L'archéologue le regarda d'un air suspicieux tandis que Sam baissait la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**O'Neill** : ( d'un air innocent ) Quoi ?…

**Licius** : « Naquada »…Non, cela ne me dit rien. Le seul minerai que nous utilisons est le bronze. Nous n'extrayons rien d'autre de la terre.

Héléna arriva dans la pièce, un grande plateau de nourriture dans les bras qu'elle déposa sur la table. Un parfum envoûtant et fort imprégna alors la pièce.

**O'Neill** : Quel parfum ! (se tournant vers le Major) Vous devriez prendre cette…

Pendant quelques secondes, il la fixa d'un air absent alors qu'elle se saisissait d'une pomme.

**Carter** : ( sans le regarder) Cette quoi ?

**O'Neill** : Cette…

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, surprise. Mais son visage pris un air subjugué pendant un instant quand elle croisa les yeux de Jack.

**O'Neill** : (reprenant petit à petit ses esprits mais continuant à fixer son regard) Je…je ne sais plus.

Sam reprit elle aussi ses esprits et baissa immédiatement les yeux, gênée par le regard pénétrant de son Colonel. Un silence s'installa à la table quand tout à coup Daniel prit la parole, fixant Sam, comme Teal'c, d'un air ahuri.

**Daniel** : Sam, est-ce que je vous ai déjà dis que je vous trouvez…magnifique…

**Carter** : (étonnée) Quoi ?

**Teal'c** : Non, pas magnifique Major Carter…époustouflante…

**O'Neill** : (surpris) Teal'c ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Mais, ni Daniel ni Teal'c ne semblaient l'écouter. Ils étaient tous les deux subjugués par Carter, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Quant à Licius et Héléna, enlacés, ils observaient la scène d'un air amusé.

**Carter** : Messieurs, s'il vous plaît, vous me gênez…

**Daniel** : Quelle voix pure et mélodieuse…Comment ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte ?

**O'Neill** : Ca suffit ! Je crois que nous ne trouverons rien ici. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Excusez nous, mais nous devons partir. Nous vous remercions pour votre accueil.

**Licius** : (souriant) Très bien. Nous fûmes heureux de vous rencontrer.

Il les raccompagna à la sortie de la ville, puis repartit vers la villa. Daniel et Teal'c encadraient Sam, la fixant pour la plupart du temps comme si elle était une curiosité ou un trésor, ce qui agaçait autant Sam que Jack. Mais la route était encore longue et la nuit commençait à tomber.

**O'Neill** : Bon, nous allons camper ici. Il commence à faire noir et froid.

**Daniel** : Je partage ma tente avec Sam.

**Teal'c** : Pas question Daniel Jackson. C'est avec moi qu'elle ira.

**O'Neill** : Je crois qu'il serait préférable…

**Carter** : …que je dorme seule dans une tente et que vous trois dormiez ensembles.

**O'Neill** : (la fixant) C'est tout à fait ce que j'allais proposer Major.

**Carter** : (avec un sourire gêné) Ah…très bien…

**Daniel** : Mais…

**O'Neill** : Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous avez entendu Carter.

Les deux hommes baissèrent la tête et restèrent silencieux tout le reste de la soirée, contemplant toujours le Major du coin de l'œil. Sam avait du mal à dormir ce soir là. Elle sortit de la tente malgré le froid et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, profitant du silence de l'obscurité. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un homme était déjà dans les environs et l'observait sans bruit. Tout à coup, elle entendit un craquement. Se saisissant de son arme à feu, elle se retourna en une fraction de seconde, prête à tirer sur l'intru.

**O'Neill** : (levant les mains en signe de paix) Hola Carter ! Ce n'est que moi.

**Carter** : (murmurant) Désolé mon Colonel je croyais que c'était…

**O'Neill** : (s'asseyant à son tour, arme en main)…les deux affreux Jojos de la tente ?

**Carter** : (souriant) Oui, c'est ça…Au fait que faites-vous debout ?

**O'Neill** : Je pourrais vous retourner la question.

**Carter** : Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

**O'Neill** : Et moi je surveillais le camp et mon Major…

**Carter** : (étonnée et flattée) _Votre_ Major ? Savez vous que _Votre_ Major est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule ?

**O'Neill** : Peut-être bien…Mais qui sait ce dont sont capables deux fous furieux submergés par leurs hormones ?

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Jack y répondit par un sourire tendre et franc. Mais son regard perçant la déstabilisa. Elle baissa la tête et le silence nocturne reprit le dessus. Au bout d'un petit moment, le Colonel reprit la parole.

**O'Neill** : A votre avis Carter, qu'arrive-t-il à Daniel et Teal'c ?

**Carter** : Je n'en sais rien mon Colonel. Je sais seulement que leur attitude envers moi a changé entre le moment où nous parlions avec Licius et le moment où nous nous…regardions…(elle rougit légèrement à cette pensée)

**O'Neill** :(mal à l'aise à son tour) Oui, en effet…En fait, je ne me rappelle absolument pas ce qui s'est passé pendant les quelques secondes entre ces deux moments.

**Carter** : Moi non plus mon Colonel.

**O'Neill** : C'est étrange…

Sam aquiesça de la tête.

**O'Neill** : J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ont été comme envoûtés…

**Carter et O'Neill **à la fois : par un filtre d'amour…

Ils sourirent tous les deux, s'observant discrètement du coin de l'œil.

**Carter** : Ce qui reste énigmatique, c'est le fait que ni moi, ni vous ne semblions affectés…

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées ; puis, fatiguée, Sam retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, rien ne semblait avoir évolué. Cela semblait même plutôt empirer. Daniel et Teal'c se chamaillaient sans cesse pour savoir qui était le plus apprécié du Major. Ils réussirent finalement à atteindre la porte et arrivèrent à la base en pleine dispute contre le Colonel.

Daniel : Ne me mentez pas Jack ! Je vous ai vu vous et Sam hier soir près du foyer éteint ! Vous vouliez l'avoir à vous toute seule, hein !

**O'Neill** : Taisez vous Daniel ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous dites n'importe quoi !

**Teal'c** : Je suis d'accord avec Daniel Jackson.

**O'Neill** : Ah vous ! Ne commencez pas !

**Hammond** : Que se passe-t-il ici !

**Carter** : (essayant de couvrir les voix des trois hommes) Mon Général, il faudrait emmener le docteur Jackson et Teal'c à l'infirmerie !

**Hammond **: Allez y tous ! Je vous attends vous et le Colonel en salle de briefing !

**Carter** : Bien mon Géné…Daniel lâchez moi la main ! Colonel, aidez moi !

**O'Neill** : Deux minutes, je fais ce que je peux !

L'arrivée à l'infirmerie fut chaotique. Plus les heures passaient, plus les deux malades semblaient obsédés par Sam.

**Janet** : J'aimerais tout de même commencer par vous Colonel.

Jack la suivit un peu plus loin, pendant que deux soldats encadraient et éloignaient Daniel et Teal'c du Major.

**Janet** : ( derrière Jack) Très bien, commençons par une prise de…Colonel ?

**O'Neill** : Doc' ? Que se passe…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le docteur Frasier s'était saisie de son cou et l'embrassait fougueusement.

**O'Neill** : (réussissant à la tenir à distance) Je sais que j'ai du charme mais tout de même, un peu de tenue…Cette histoire devient de plus en plus bizarre.

Jack attacha Janet à un barreau de lit grâce à l'élastique lui faisant garot au bras.

**Carter** : A l'aide !…mmmh !…

O'Neill se retourna et vit son Major harcelée par les deux soldats en plus des deux malades. Il se précipita vers elle et réussit à l'entraîner jusqu'en salle de briefing.

**O'Neill** : Fermez la porte !

**Hammond** : (surpris) Qu'est ce que…?

Mais il comprit immédiatement en voyant Janet, Teal'c, Daniel et deux soldats arriver en courant avec des airs de déments sur le visage. Les deux membres de SG1 étaient eux mêmes poursuivis par une horde de femmes militaires faisant parti de la base. Grâce à un micro, il ordonna de l'intérieur à d'autres officiers de mettre cet attroupement en quarantaine.

**O'Neill** : Ouf, on a eu chaud…

**Hammond** ( désorienté) : Mais que nous avez vous donc ramené de contagieux cette fois ?

**Carter** : Nous n'en savons rien. Janet sera incapable de nous dire si nous avons des symptômes. Nous ne savons ni comment il se propage, ni pourquoi moi et le Co…Mon Général ? Vous m'écoutez ?

**Hammond** : ( l'air ahuri) Votre parfum est enivrant…

**O'Neill** : (comprenant) Oh non…Ca recommence… Il faut vite s'en aller d'ici !

En prononçant ces mots, il se saisit de la main de Sam et l'entraîna dans les couloirs.

« _Ici le Général Hammond. Le Major Samantha Carter et le Colonel Jack O'Neill sont dangereux. Il faut les capturer le plus vite possible et me les amener dans mon bureau ; je répète, ils sont dangereux !_ »

Grâce à la connaissance parfaite des couloirs du SGC d'O'Neill, ils réussirent à trouver une cachette sûre avant d'être repérés. Essoufflés, ils s'assirent contre la porte de la minuscule pièce noire.

**O'Neill** : Je n'aurais jamais pensé que de rôder dans les couloirs me servirait un jour à semer une horde de femmes complètement folles de moi !

Carter : Et moi je ne m'aurais jamais crue coincée dans un placard à cause d'une bande d'hommes dominés par leurs pulsions à mes trousses.

Après un instant de réflexion, ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Ils venaient de prendre conscience de l'aspect comique de la situation.

Carter : (reprenant son souffle) Non, soyons sérieux. Nous sommes prisonniers à causes de nos propres équipiers dans un…

**O'Neill** : Dans un ancien placard…Nous avons connus pire…

**Carter** : A la fois oui et non. Oui parce que nous ne sommes pas en danger de mort ; non parce que toute la base est à notre recherche. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien transmettre cette « maladie » ?

**O'Neill** : (n'écoutant qu'à moitié) Ca sent les produits ménagés ici…

**Carter** : C'est ça !

**O'Neill** : (surpris) Quoi, les produits ménagés ?

**Carter** : Non ! C'est l'odeur ! Ca y est, je me souviens !

**O'Neill** : Quoi l'odeur ? Et de quoi vous souvenez vous, j'y comprends rien !

**Carter** :(d'un ton enthousiaste) Rappelez vous de ce qui s'est passé avant que Daniel et Teal'c réagissent bizarrement ! Sur le plateau, Héléna avait amené un pot pourri qui sentait très bon et fort ! A l'intérieur, il devait y avoir la plante que nous avons vu avec Daniel, celle qui semblait droguer l'abeille !

**O'Neill** : Ce qui expliquerait notre courte perte de mémoire…

Carter : Oui ! Nous avons gardé cet odeur sur nous, sur nos vêtements ! Voilà pourquoi notre présence contaminait les autres ! Elle a un aspect aphrodisiaque. Rappelez vous de ce qu'a dit le Général : « Quel parfum enivrant » !

**O'Neill** : Mais, si ce parfum est si persistant, comment se fait-il que nous ne le sentions pas ?

**Carter** : On sait que les capacités olfactives du nez sont restreintes ! Lorsqu'il y a saturation d'une odeur, notre nez s'habitue à celle-ci et nous ne la détectons plus ! Mais ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est pourquoi nous sommes tous deux semblerait-il immunisés…

**O'Neill** : Regardez le bon côté des choses Carter ; vous avez un garde du corps rien que pour vous !

**Carter** : Oui, merci mon Colonel…

**O'Neill** : C'est normal, vous ne croyiez pas que j'allais laisser ces malades abuser de la femme…enfin…

Jack s'interrompit avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait sûrement. S'il n'était pas dans le noir, il aurait vu son Major rougir de plus belle.

**O'Neill** : (brisant le silence qui s'était installé) Que comptez vous faire ?

**Carter** : Je pensais analyser la plante mais je crois que ce sera impossible d'atteindre le labo…Alors, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux traverser la porte et demander le remède aux habitants d'Esopia?

**O'Neill** : Cela va être très difficile, il va falloir ruser…

**Carter** : (d'un ton déterminé) Nous y arriverons.

**O'Neill** : Très bien. Mais d'abord, il faudrait peut-être allumer ce placard pour voir où l'on va. Carter ?

**Carter** : A vos ordres mon Colonel.

Sam se leva doucement pour ne rien cogner, s'aidant de la porte comme guide. A tâton, elle essaya de trouver un interrupteur. Mais lorsqu'elle l'atteint enfin, elle fit un faux mouvement qui la fit trébucher sur le Colonel. Nez à nez, ils n'osèrent plus faire un geste.

O'Neill : Au moins, la lumière est là…

Sam sourit sans le vouloir, ce qui les gêna tous les deux. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne purent changer de direction. Le mal aise se transforma en amour et désir. Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent inconsciemment l'un de l'autre, sans cesser de se fixer. Lorsqu'enfin leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer de satisfaction. S'en suivit alors un long et tendre baiser, communiquant chacun toute la passion et le désir à l'autre, tout l'amour qu'ils avaient accumulés en secret depuis des années. Jack sentit les mains de Sam dans son cou tandis que lui même caressait doucement le dos de la jeune femme. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, baissant immédiatement les yeux.

**Carter** : Je…je suis désolée…

**O'Neill** : Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux en faute…

Sam se releva, évitant le regard de son supérieur. Mais ils étaient très serrés l'un contre l'autre car de vieilles étagères prenaient toute la place. O'Neill se retrouva encore une fois nez à nez avec son Major. Il était collé à la porte et ne savait comment se mettre. Jack ne pouvait se retenir de regarder cette jeune femme pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments très forts. Sam, collée contre le torse du Colonel, sentit le cœur de l'homme accélérer. Elle releva la tête, son propre cœur battant la chamade, et rencontra ses yeux noisettes plein de tendresse.

**Carter** : Mon Colonel, on ne doit pas…Nous le regretterions…

**O'Neill** : ( d'une voix sensuelle) Pas moi…

**Carter** : Le règlement…

**O'Neill** : Je ne laisserais pas un bout de papier m'empêcher d'être avec qui je veux…

Sam sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux. Son Colonel, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs années, lui avouait en quelque sorte ses sentiments.

**Carter** : Mon Colonel, c'est…

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Jack avait posé ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle resta interdite, contemplant le visage si réconfortant de Jack.

**O'Neill** : (murmurant) Chut… Faites moi plaisir : pour une fois, ne réfléchissez pas…

Il la regardait comme pour imprimer dans son esprit le maximum de détails, l'ensemble des courbes, des formes de cette femme qu'il aimait tant mais qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais. Alors, avec une douceur extrême, il déplaça sa main le long du visage de la jeune femme, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Sam frissonna à ce contact et ferma les yeux pour l'apprécier encore davantage. Puis, encore hésitante, elle pressa son corps contre Jack, bloqué par la porte, incitant Jack à l'enlacer. O'Neill comprit son geste et s'exécuta en collant délicatement son visage contre les cheveux de Sam pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Le corps de Jack contre le sien, sa respiration dans ses cheveux, toutes ces sensations lui procurer un grand plaisir si longtemps refusé : elle se sentait à l'abri de tout danger. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes qui leur parurent éternelles, en silence, car chacun pouvait deviner les pensées de l'autre. Puis lentement, presque inconsciemment, ils se séparèrent légèrement, leurs mains se cherchèrent et leurs doigts finirent par s'entrelacer fermement les uns aux autres dans un élan de tendresse. Pendant ces quelques instants, ils se sentirent enfin libres. Mais tout à coup, ils furent attirés en arrières et attérirent directement devant une troupe de soldats armés qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Immédiatement, ils se séparèrent, cherchant à cacher leur comportement pour tenter de rattraper le coup.

**O'Neill** : Excusez nous, mais, on ne vous a pas entendu frapper ?

**Le capitaine du groupe **( les menaçant de son arme) : Nous avons pu le remarqué, vous sembliez très…absorbés.

**O'Neill** : ( d'un air innocent) Détrompez vous, nous ne faisions que…

**Le capitaine **: Taisez vous ! Avancez maintenant !

**O'Neill** : Je vous signale que je suis votre supérieur et…

Mais Jack n'eut pas le temps de finir car il reçut un coup de cravache dans la figure, qui le blessa à la lèvre inférieure.

**Le capitaine** : Je vous ai dis de vous taire ! Et bougez vous !

Sam et Jack ne dire plus rien jusqu'à leur arrivée en cellule.

**Carter** : (s'approchant pour voir la lèvre) Mon colonel, ça va aller ?

**O'Neill** : Oui, ça peut aller Major. Ce n'est pas tant ça qui m'inquiète. Il faut trouver une solution pour partir par la porte sinon…(il la regarda)…dieu sait ce qu'ils vont vous faire…

**Carter** : Malheureusement, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait s'échapper…

Alors que Sam s'asseyait sur le bord d'un des deux lits, Jack faisait les cents pas dans la cellule, réfléchissant à un plan. Ils avaient tous deux compris que le moment était mal venu de se justifier à propos de leur comportement respectif. Au bout d'une demi heure de silence et de réflexion, Sam eut une idée.

**Carter** : (timidement) Mon colonel ? Je crois que j'ai une idée mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va beaucoup vous plaire…

**O'Neill** : Dites toujours Carter.

**Carter** : Et bien je me suis dit que, puisque nous avions le pouvoir d'attirer les hommes et les femmes vers nous, on pourrait s'en servir…

**O'Neill** : Continuez…

**Carter** : Nous pourrions utiliser ce charme à notre avantage pour pousser les hommes de la base à se soumettre à nos exigences…

**O'Neill** : Oh, je vois où vous voulez en venir…Il n'est pas question que vous utilisiez ce…machin de filtre pour nous faire échapper, c'est trop dangereux !

**Carter** : Mais, mon Colonel, vous savez que notre seule chance est de retourner sur Esopia et cela ne sera possible que si nous jouons leur jeu.

**O'Neill** : Major…

**Carter** : Jack…S'il vous plaît, ayez confiance en moi…

**O'Neill** : J'ai confiance en vous Sam, c'est en eux que je n'ai pas confiance ! Je refuse de vous laisser seule avec ces survoltés de la libido !

**Carter** : Très bien, alors jouez le jeu avec moi !

**O'Neill** : Comment ça ?

**Carter** : Jouez le jeu avec les femmes de la base, de cette façon, vous aurez toujours un œil sur moi. C'est notre seule chance d'arrêter cette folie…

Jack la regarda un instant d'un œil réprobateur mais il savait qu'elle avait raison.

**O'Neill** : Très bien…Mais je vous préviens ! Faites nous vite partir de la Terre, parce que je ne pense pas que je vais supporter cette situation longtemps ! Et surtout, n'allez pas trop loin avec eux, ils réagissent trop bien à la provocation !

**Carter** : Oui mon Colonel…Mais arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi, nous avons fait face à des situations bien plus périlleuses…

**O'Neill** : (d'un air qui se voulait désintéressé) Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous…

**Carter** (d'un air peu convaincu) : Ne me prenez pas pour une enfant, je croirais entendre mon père…

Tous deux se préparaient à se coucher car il était tard et leur journée à courir dans les couloirs les avaient épuisés.

**O'Neill** : (prenant un air vexé) Vous me trouvez aussi vieux que votre père ?

**Carter** : Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais parler.

**O'Neill** : Votre père est un homme très respectable…Vous devriez écouter ses conseils plus souvent.

Sam sourit à cette remarque. Elle savait que Jack et Jacob ne s'entendaient pas vraiment et que cette phrase ne mettait en jeu que son Colonel.

**Carter** : Bonne nuit mon Colonel.

**O'Neill** : Bonne nuit Carter.

Tous deux mirent quelques minutes à s'endormir, conscients de la promiscuité de l'autre. Puis le sommeil gagna enfin.

Le lendemain, 3h00

**Carter** : (D'une voix hésitante) Mon Colonel…

**O'Neill** : ….

**Carter** : Mon Colonel, réveillez vous…

**O'Neill** ( toujours endormi) : mmh…Daniel, laissez ces cailloux tranquilles…

**Carter** : (agacée) Mon Colonel !

**O'Neill** : (se réveillant en sursaut) : Haa !…oh…c'est vous Carter…

Jack regarda sa montre, à moitié conscient.

**O'Neill** : (se frottant les yeux) Ca va pas la tête de crier comme ça sur les braves gens qui dorment ! Surtout à 3h00 de matin ! Moi qui croyais pouvoir faire la grâce matinée…

**Carter** : (souriant toujours à sa remarque) Je pensais qu'agir le plus tôt possible serait le mieux mon Colonel. De cette façon, le Général Hammond n'étant pas encore là, il sera plus facile d'ouvrir la porte avec « l'accord » de tout le personnel.

**O'Neill** : Oui, oui, je sais tout ça…Bon allez, maintenant que je suis debout…

Le Colonel se leva en baillant et se positionna derrière la porte, de façon à ce qu'une personne qui entrerait ne le voie pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant que Sam ne venait pas comme il l'attendait, il se retourna.

**O'Neill** : Carter, vous attendez quoi là, le Père Noël ?

**Carter** : Pardonnez moi de vous dire ça mon Colonel, mais vous n'avez pas du bien comprendre le plan.

**O'Neill** : ( agacé) Je vous en prie Major, rafraîchissez moi la mémoire…

**Carter** : (gardant son air calme et mais jouant sur le sarcasme) Je croyais que le but de notre plan était de _charmer_ le personnel, non de l'_assommer_ comme vous semblez prêt à le faire.

**O'Neill** : C'est que je n'aime pas beaucoup vôtre plan…

**Carter** : (sur un ton de reproche) Colonel…Nous nous étions mis d'accord…

**O'Neill** : Bon, bon ! Ca va ! Au moins, j'aurais tout essayé pour vous faire changer d'avis…

**Carter** : Très bien. Je vais appeler les soldats et vous vous resterez en retrait. Vous essaierez de convaincre une femme de vous laisser passer dans la salle d'embarquement pendant que moi je m'occuperais des hommes commandants la porte. Vous êtes prêt mon Colonel ?

O'Neill hocha la tête d'approbation et Sam commença son numéro.

**Carter** : ( parlant d'une voix douce et évocatrice) Soldats ! Le Colonel est ennuyant, j'aurais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Voulez vous m'accompagner ?

Les deux gardes ne se firent pas prier et ouvrirent rapidement la porte. Jack voyait bien dans le regard de la jeune femme que cette situation la dérangeait. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Jack lui même eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son poing quand il vit un des gardes entourer d'un de ses bras les hanches du Major. Mais il voyait bien que son plan allait marcher, car aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne protesta quand Sam leur demanda de l'emmener jusqu'à la salle des commandes. Seulement, le Colonel ne semblait pas invité à cette petite promenade.

**Carter** : Laissez le nous suivre.

**Soldat** : Non Major, les ordres du Général sont…

Mais le jeune homme ne put terminer sa phrase car Sam l'embrassait pour le convaincre. Jack serra un peu plus les poings face à cette scène mais ne dit rien.

**Carter** : J'ai dit ; laissez le nous suivre…

Le jeune homme sourit sous l'œil envieux et colérique de son coéquipier. Il fit signe à Jack d'avancer et ils allèrent jusqu'à la salle de commande, où tous les hommes se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, O'Neill s'éloigna discrètement de la foule avec une jeune capitaine qui accepta de lui ouvrir la salle d'embarquement. Dès qu'il réussit à accomplir cette tâche, il releva la tête en direction des ordinateurs dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Sam. Celle-ci, après quelques minutes de négociations ( elle dut tout de même en embrasser quelques uns) réussit à faire enclencher la porte des étoiles. Elle descendit alors rejoindre Jack, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, accompagnée de la petite troupe d'hommes qui la regardaient comme une curiosité, ce qui mit d'autant plus en colère le Colonel. Les soldats devenaient de plus en plus nerveux à cause de la présence de Jack aux côtés de Sam.

**Soldat** : Emmenez-nous !

**Un Major** : ( en colère) Pourquoi il vous suis lui !

Il y eu beaucoup de têtes qui acquiescèrent à cette remarque. Les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer.

**O'Neill** ( parlant à voix basse) : Major, dépêchez vous, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils changent d'avis…

**Carter** : Ecoutez moi ! Si vous empêchez un de nous deux de passer, vous n'obtiendrez rien à mon retour, c'est clair !

A contre cœur, les hommes de la base les virent franchir la Porte sans protester.

Sur Esopia…

La Porte se referma quelques instants après le passage du Major et du Colonel.

**O'Neill** : Oui !…(observant les alentours) Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais aussi contents de revoir ces bon vieux arbres ! La seule chose qui me tracasse, c'est que nous n'ayons pas d'armes.

**Carter** : Mon Colonel, les habitants de cette planète sont pacifiques.

**O'Neill** : Oui, mais admettons qu'ils refusent de nous donner un antidote pour lutter contre ce truc aphrodisiaque…

**Carter** : Ce n'est pas par les armes que nous l'obtiendrons, c'est par une discussion.

**O'Neill** : Ah…Parfois vous me faites penser à Daniel…( faisant une petite grimace) Je n'aime pas être sans arme, j'ai l'impression d'être tout nu…

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque, ce procura une grande satisfaction au Colonel. Il voulait la détendre après la pression qu'elle avait subi à la base. Ils continuèrent leur route sans trop bavarder, impatients tous les deux de trouver l'antidote. Enfin, ils aperçurent la ville et Licius, qui s'approchait avec un grand sourire qui agaça cordialement Jack.

**Licius** : Avé mes amis ! Heureux de vous revoir…

**O'Neill** : Bon, ça suffit ! Dites nous tout de suite ce que vous avez fait à mon équipe !

**Licius** (surpris mais toujours souriant) : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous semblez en bonne santé et tout à fait normaux ?

**O'Neill** : ( s'énervant de plus en plus) Arrêtez ce petit jeu avec moi ! Vous…

**Carter** : (le coupant) Mon Colonel, laissez moi expliquez le problème.

**O'Neill** : Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Il sait très bien de quoi on parle, il était là quand Daniel et Teal'c…

**Carter** : Mon Colonel, s'il vous plaît…

Après un instant de réflexion, le temps de se calmer un peu, il accepta mais continua à tourner nerveusement autour des deux individus.

**Carter** : Ce que le Colonel veut dire, c'est que, comme vous avez du le constater, le Docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c sont devenus bizarres lors de notre visite, ce qui nous a obligé à rentrer sur notre planète. Le problème est qu'à notre contact, les hommes et femmes que nous côtoyons se sont tous retrouvés dans le même état. Je suis constamment entourée d'hommes dans mon travail mais mes collègues me poursuivent continuellement, ils sont obsédés par ma présence…J'ai supposé que c'était votre « parfum » envoûtant que vous aviez placé sur le plateau lors du repas qui a provoqué cette réaction…

**Licius** (ayant à présent pris un air soucieux) : En effet, c'est un problème. Nous avons peut-être un peu trop forcé sur les doses…

**O'Neill** : (n'y tenant plus) Ah ! Vous voyez ! Il savait ! C'est à cause de lui que nous sommes poursuivis comme du gibier dans notre propre lieu de travail !

**Carter** : (ne tenant pas compte de la remarque) J'avais donc raison, c'est bien ce parfum qui a provoqué un changement de comportement de nos compagnons ?

**Licius** : C'est exact. Mais, ne restons pas là, je vais tout vous expliquer dans ma villa, venez.

Sam et Jack suivirent le chef jusque chez lui. Ce dernier commença son récit dès qu'ils furent installés.

**Licius** : ( d'un air sérieux) Voyez vous, notre peuple a longtemps été violent et cruel. Mais il y a quelques siècles, un grand savant trouva la formule d'un remède contre notre violence : le naquaphrosia. Notre peuple en bénéficie depuis lors et nous sommes tous très heureux. Nous en sommes même devenus dépendants. Mais il y a quelques années, nous fûmes attaqués par les Goaoulds. C'est ainsi que nous avons découvert que le naquaphrosia pouvait contrer les Goaoulds.

**Carter** : Comment ?

**Licius** : A forte dose, le naquaphrosia a un effet spécifique sur ces créatures : elle les rend dociles, pacifiques. Dès que nous sommes attaqués, nous envoyons des sortes de bombes à gaz sur les Goa'oulds et ces derniers ne se préoccupent plus de la guerre mais deviennent amicaux et leur esprit est malléable. De cette façon, nous les convainquons de retourner chez eux, ce qu'ils exécutent sans protester (finit –il en souriant). Le seul inconvénient, c'est que leur résistance est grande et le produit n'est efficace que quelques mois.

**Carter** : ( d'un air admiratif) C'est fantastique…

**O'Neill** : (ironique) Oui, c'est super ! Mais pour en revenir à nous, je vous signale que l'on ne vous menaçait pas.

**Licius** : Quand, j'ai vu votre ami Jaffa et vos armes, j'ai eu peur que vous apportiez le cahot dans notre cité. J'ai alors demandé à ma femme de préparer du naquaphrosia à forte dose. Mais c'était une erreur…

**O'Neill** : (sarcastique) Oui, en effet.

**Licius** : Etant comme nous, vous avez réagi à ce produit comme pour un philtre d'amour. Notre peuple emploie ce parfum pour vérifier si deux êtres sont assez amoureux pour s'unir. Une fois qu'un homme ou une femme regarde un autre individu de sexe opposé, alors il tombe amoureux de ce dernier et ne voit plus les autres.

Carter : C'est tout à fait ce qui est arrivé à deux exceptions près : nous deux. Si votre produit est si efficace, pourquoi n'a-t-il eu aucun effet sur moi et le Colonel ?

**O'Neill** : J'allais poser la même question !

Licius sourit malicieusement à cette remarque.

**Licius** : Vous n'en avez donc aucune idée ?

**O'Neill** : Non, absolument pas, sinon on ne vous poserez pas la question.

**Licius** : Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous utilisons ce parfum pour vérifier que deux êtres sont réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Si le produit a un effet sur eux, cela veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas réellement amoureux. Si au contraire, leur comportement reste le même, alors…

**O'Neill** :( lui coupant la parole) Oui, bon, ça va, on a compris…

Un silence pesant s'installa. Un grand malaise venait de naître entre les deux militaires.

**Licius **: Vous vouliez une réponse, je vous en ai donné une.

**O'Neill** : Et nous vous en remercions. Mais passons à un autre sujet. Avez vous un antidote ?

**Licius** : Oui, bien sûr. Cependant, il faut le temps de le préparer. Il vous faudra patienter encore deux ou trois heures. Je vous conseille de visiter les merveilles de notre cité, le temps que notre médecin prépare le breuvage.

**Carter** : Très bien. Merci.

Les deux militaires suivirent le conseil de leur hôte et vaquèrent dans les rues, impatients de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux. Pourtant, une idée les tracassaient et était à l'origine de leur silence.

**O'Neill** : Carter, vous pensez que ce qu'à dit Licius à propos de l'effet du parfum…enfin…vous voyez…

Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais avait besoin d'en parler.

**Carter** : Je ne sais pas moi non plus quoi penser mon Colonel…Cela semble pourtant correspondre…

**O'Neill** : Vous oubliez ce qu'il s'est passé à la base…Ne ce pourrait-il pas que ce soit un effet du filtre ?

**Carter** : Avez vous eu le sentiment d'agir contre votre volonté ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, s'observant mutuellement. Il réfléchit un instant à sa réponse qui risquait de signifier bien des choses qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter. Mais, peut-être était-il temps.

**O'Neill** : Non…Et vous ?

**Carter** : Moi non plus, ce qui veut dire que nous avons un problème…

**O'Neill** : Ce problème existait déjà bien avant que nous respirions ce philtre, Sam…

Jack plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, comme pour l'obliger à se rappeler de tous les instants intimes, de tous les quiproquos et sous entendus déjà échangés. La jeune femme, quant à elle, ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle faire face à ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme ou encore une fois prendre la dure initiative de tout oublier ? Mais, ses pensées furent interrompues par une bruit d'explosion qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

**O'Neill** : Est-ce qu'un jour ces maudits serpents nous laisserons tranquille ?

Un vaisseau de guerre Goa'ould planait au dessus de la ville.

**Carter** : (Elevant la voix pour couvrir les cris et une nouvelle explosion) Je ne crois pas mon Colonel ! Que faisons nous ? Nous n'avons pas d'armes !

**O'Neill** : Allons à la recherche de Licius ! Nous verrons ensuite !

Ils progressèrent au milieu de la foule affolée en leur criant au passage de se cacher alors que des planeurs de la morts venaient à la charge. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la villa et aperçurent Licius entrain d'évacuer le personnel.

**O'Neill** : Licius ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour utiliser votre philtre contre eux !

**Licius** : On ne peut pas ! D'habitude, ils viennent par la Porte ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire ! J'envoie la population dans des grottes et je vous conseille d'en faire autant !

**Carter** : Vous allez tous vous faire tuer !

**Licius** : Nous n'avons nulle part où aller !

Une explosion retentit dans la villa voisine.

**O'Neill** : Carter ! Pourquoi ne pas les emmener avec nous par la Porte ?

**Carter** : C'est ce à quoi je pensais mon Colonel ! Licius, rassemblez le maximum de la population vers la Porte ! Nous vous emmenons avec nous sur terre !

**Licius** : Merci !(il allait partir quand il se ravisa) Tenez ! J'allais oublier !

Il tendit à Jack une petite bouteille d'un élixir violet avant de s'éloigner.

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, ils réussirent à réunir quasiment tout le peuple dans la forêt et à ouvrir la porte après avoir tapé le code de SG1. Ils firent passer le plus rapidement possible les habitants dans le vortex, alors que les Goa'oulds continuaient à s'acharner sur eux. Mais quand les derniers Esopiens franchirent la Porte, des troupes de Jaffas téléportés se dirigèrent vers eux. C'est alors que Sam vit un Jaffa viser Jack, alors qu'ils couraient rejoindre la Porte.

**Carter** : Attention mon Colonel !

Elle se jeta sur O'Neill et le plaqua au sol.

**O'Neill** : (se relevant rapidement et partant) Dépêchons nous ! ( S'apercevant que Sam ne suivait pas) Carter ! CARTER !

**Carter** : ( allongée à plat ventre sur le sol, une trace de brûlure dans le dos ) Mon Colonel…Je ne peux plus bouger…

**O'Neill** : Ne faites plus un geste ! Je viens vous chercher !

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, un tir le toucha au pied.

**Carter** : Mon Colonel !…

**O'Neill** : ( réprimant une grimace de douleur) Ca va…tout va bien…J'arrive…

**Carter** : Non ! Allez vous en !…

**O'Neill** : Je ne vous laisserez pas ici avec ces serpents !

**Carter** ( les larmes aux yeux) : Partez…Ils arrivent…vous êtes blessé…vous ne pouvez pas me porter…

**O'Neill** : Il est hors de question que…

**Carter** : (élevant la voix et le fixant pour l'obliger à l'écouter) Je vous en prie ! La Porte va se refermer ! Pensez aux Esopiens, au Général, à Daniel et Teal'c…C'est vous qui avez l'antidote…Allez vous en…

Il la fixa d'un air désespéré, voyant les Goa'oulds de plus en plus proches.

**Carter** (une larme coulant sur sa joue) : S'il vous plaît Jack…

**O'Neill** : ( la voix cassée par le désespoir) Je reviendrais vous chercher avec une équipe, je vous le promet.

Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer avant que ce dernier se retourne et disparaisse dans la flaque bleuté quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'évapore. Sam continuait à regarder sans vraiment le voir, ce cercle où elle venait de voir partir Jack, persuadée qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais.

**Jaffa** : Cha kri, chel noc'tar !

Sans trop rencontrer de résistance, deux Jaffas la soulevèrent quelques secondes plus tard pour qu'elle se retrouve face à leur chef Goa'ould.

**Le Goa'ould** : ( lui frôlant le visage, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres) Je pense que mon maître sera enchanté de vous voir, Major Carter il me semble ?

**Carter** : ( le visage crispé par la douleur) Vous ne retirerez rien de moi…

**Le Goa'ould** : C'est ce que nous verrons…après les tortures…Emmenez la !

Le chef de la troupe suivit le groupe du regard jusqu'à l'emplacement des anneaux de transport, un sourire ornant toujours ses lèvres, avant qu'ils disparaissent dans un flot de lumière et de cercle de naquada.

**Le Goa'ould **: C'est ce que nous verrons…

_Deux mois plus tard, SGC… _

_Dans la salle de repos_

**Daniel** ( arrivant essoufflé) : Jack, Teal'c, le père de Sam vient de franchir la Porte.

Sans un mot, Jack se releva suivi du Jaffa et ils se précipitèrent vers la salle de briefing. Ils furent immédiatement accueillis par des salutations.

**O'Neill** : ( inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect) Général… Jacob…

**Jacob** : ( reproduisant à son tour le geste) Jack…

Par un signe de main, Hammond invita la petite assemblée à s'asseoir.

**O'Neill **: ( d'un air dur et sarcastique ) Alors ? Quelles bonnes nouvelles la Tokra va-t-elle nous apporter cette fois ?

**Hammond** : (sur un ton de reproche) Colonel O'Neill !

**Jacob** : (d'un air abattu) Laisse-le Georges, il a raison. Je suis bien conscient que ce n'est que très rarement pour des bonnes nouvelles que nous vous rendons visite…Et encore une fois, j'ai de tristes informations à vous transmettre…

**O'Neill** : (le visage froid) Allez y, nous vous écoutons.

**Jacob** : (soupirant) La flotte du seigneur Képri vient d'être anéantie par surprise par un Grand Maître Goa'ould jaloux de sa nouvelle puissance, alors que celui-ci venait de décoller d'une planète relais. Le vaisseau où Sam était enfermée a explosé avec les autres…Il n'y a aucun survivant…

Il baissa la tête, alors qu'un silence de mort s'était installé autour de la table. Bien que Jack s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle, celle-ci la poignarda en plein cœur et réveilla en lui une rage trop longtemps contenue.

**O'Neill** : (se relevant de sa chaise pour faire face à Jacob) Comment osez vous nous annoncer une telle nouvelle ! La Tokra ! Nos Alliés ! Ah !

**Hammond** : ( élevant la voix) Colonel !

**O'Neill** : (ignorant sa remarque) : Vous étiez son PERE ! Et vous l'avez laissé subir des tortures dont vous n'avez même pas idée pendant tout ce temps sans lever le petit doigt !

**Hammond** (en colère) : Colonel O'Neill ! Respectez le père du Major ! Vous êtes en état de choc, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites…

Jacob restait silencieux, la tête toujours basse.

**O'Neill** (n'en pouvant plus) : JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE DIS ! MAIS C'EST MOI QUI EST ETE TORTURE PAR BAA'L, C'EST MOI !

**Daniel** ( essayant de tempérer les choses) : Jack, s'il vous plaît…

**O'Neill** : Quoi Daniel !Vous aussi vous vous y mettez ! Pourtant vous avez vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! Vous « flottiez » encore à cette époque ! (il repris sa respiration, baissant légèrement le ton) Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils ont fait à Sam, hein ! Vous savez tous que ces serpents n'ont aucune pitié ! Et Vous !( se tournant à nouveau vers Jacob) Vous ! Sachant tout cela, avec des espions dans le vaisseau, vous n'avez rien fait !

Jacob était toujours mué, alors, Jack continua son monologue, se délivrant de toute cette frustration qu'il avait accumulé pendant ces deux mois.

**O'Neill** : Ahh, mais, vous ne pouviez pas ! C'est ça ! Sinon, vos espions allaient être repérés et ne pourraient pas continuer leur mission ! C'était important la mission hein ! Tellement important que vous y avez même sacrifié votre FILLE ! Je savais qu'elle vous avait toujours reproché la mort de sa mère, maintenant je crois qu'elle avait…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Jacob s'était levé et lui avait donné un crochet du droit.

**Jacob** (élevant la voix à son tour) : Ne parlez plus JAMAIS de ma femme de cette façon ! Vous ne savez rien !…OUI, c'est de ma faute si ma fille est morte aujourd'hui ! Oui, j'aurais du agir ! Mais ma femme…vous ne savez rien…Je sais que vous teniez beaucoup à Sam et elle aussi était très attachée à vous. Je comprends votre douleur et peux vous assurer qu'elle est identique à la mienne, comme tout ceux ici présents. Mais ne jetez pas sur moi votre sentiment de culpabilité et d'impuissance envers la mort de votre fils, mon fardeau est déjà bien assez lourd comme ça…Et maintenant, veillez m'excuser…

C'est sur ces paroles que Jacob partit vers ses quartiers, laissant une assemblée sonnée et un homme brûlé par le chagrin d'un passé qui semblait en quelque sorte se répéter.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent cette visite, O'Neill se renferma sur lui même pour tenter d'échapper à cette souffrance que la vie l'obligeait à revivre. Un matin, alors qu'il remuait sans conviction ses céréales, il fut rejoint par la personne qu'il avait en ce moment le moins envie de voir…

**Daniel **: (s'asseyant en face de lui) Jack…

**O'Neill** (le regard plongé dans son bol) : ….

**Daniel** : Jack, regardez-vous enfin…

**O'Neill** :….

**Daniel** : Vous croyez vraiment que nous éviter vous fera vous sentir mieux ?

**O'Neill** (fixant toujours son bol) : Je ne sais pas puisque chaque fois que je crois être tranquille, vous pointez votre museau Daniel…

**Daniel** : Pourquoi nous éviter ?

**O'Neill** : ( l'air las) Fichez moi la paix…

Il se leva et partit vers ses quartiers, suivi de près par l'archéologue, qui ne comptait pas abandonner.

**Daniel** : Il faut vous libérer de cette colère et de cette peine.

**O'Neill** : ( venant de s'installer sur son lit) Ahh, nous y voilà enfin…Etes vous sûr de ne plus _flotter_ ?

**Daniel** : Soyez un peu sérieux…

**O'Neill** : Je le suis Daniel.

**Daniel** : Vous n'êtes donc pas fatigué de fuir !…

**O'Neill** (l'air vexé) : Je ne fuis pas !

**Daniel** : Si, c'est ce que vous faites !

**O'Neill** : Et moi je vous dis que non !

**Daniel** : Si.

**O'Neill** : Non.

Un silence s'installa. Daniel se mit à sourire.

**O'Neill** : Pourquoi vous souriez ? Vous vous moquez de moi c'est ça ?

**Daniel** ( toujours souriant) : Non.

**O'Neil**l : Si, je le vois que vous vous moquez !

**Daniel** : ( perdant son calme) Je vous dis que non !

**O'Neill** : Alors ?…

**Daniel** : Alors quoi ?

**O'Neill** : Pourquoi vous souriez non de dieu ! Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle ?

**Daniel** : Et vous ?

**O'Neill** : Et vous quoi ?

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, puis Daniel sourit de plus belle.

**O'Neill** (plus calmement) : Pourquoi ce sourire ?

**Daniel** : ( le regard perdu) : Je pensais à la réaction de Sam…en nous voyant nous chamailler de cette façon…

Cette remarque plongea le colonel dans un flot de souvenirs. Il voyait Sam souriant à ses remarques, ou quand il arrivait en retard…Daniel remarqua son visage soudain triste et son regard nostalgique. Il profita de cette « faiblesse » pour revenir à la charge.

**Daniel** : Pourquoi nous évitez vous ?…

**O'Neill** : ( toujours dans ses pensées) Parce que…vous voir me rappelle trop de choses…

Jack semblait toujours pensif et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il avait répondu franchement à son coéquipier. Daniel décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout.

**Daniel** : ( d'une voix calme) Vous l'aimiez n'est-ce pas ?…

Daniel vit son ami relever la tête mais, alors qu'il s'attendait à une riposte, il vit seulement devant lui un homme fatigué par la peine endurée et désespéré.

**O'Neill** ( d'une voix cassée) : L'amour n'est pas suffisant…

Daniel sut alors qu'il était près à se confier et à l'écouter. Il s'assit alors près de lui et fixa son visage.

**Daniel** : ( doucement) Il est plus que suffisant…

**O'Neill** ( paraissant choqué par cette réponse) : Plus que suffisant ? Il n'empêche pas la souffrance, la tristesse et la mort ! Il ne la ramènera pas, ni mon fils !

**Daniel** : ( d'un air compatissant ) Non, en effet…Toute vie est ancrée dans la souffrance. Personne ne peut y échapper et vous avez beaucoup soufferts tous les deux. Mais l'amour que vous lui portez rendra cette nouvelle souffrance plus supportable.

**O'Neill** : Je ne veux pas la supporter indéfiniment. Je veux en être délivré ! Je veux oublier…Me fera-t-il oublier ?…

**Daniel** : (soupirant) Non, il n'oublie jamais. Mais il ne cesse jamais non plus d'espérer, de croire ou encore de supporter. La souffrance et la mort peuvent s'acharner contre lui, il demeure à jamais inébranlable…

Le jeune homme fixa Jack dans les yeux.

**Daniel** : Tant que vous conserverez ce sentiment en vous, elle vivra…

Puis lentement, il se releva et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant le militaire seul avec lui même. Quelques instants plus tard, l'alarme de la base signifiant l'ouverture de la porte interrompit ses réflexions. Jack, assis sur son lit, resta immobile. Une minute de silence puis une nouvelle intervention.

« _SG1 est demandée en salle de commande_ ». C'était la voix de Hammond mais le colonel était décidé à ne pas bouger. Tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

**O'Neill** : ( le dos tourné vers la porte) Raaaghh ! Fichez moi tous la paix !

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, un léger flot de lumière pénétrant dans la pièce. Une voix timide parvient alors à ses oreilles, une voix que jamais il n'aurait cru réentendre un jour.

: Mon Colonel…

Il se leva, se retournant précipitamment, faisant à présent face à une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**O'Neill** : ( abasourdi) Bon sang…J'ai des visions ?…

: ( souriant) C'est ce à quoi j'ai pensé quand on m'a retrouvé.

D'un pas mal assuré, elle pénétra davantage dans la pièce, alors que O'Neill avançait d'un pas lent vers elle. Tous deux se fixaient intensément, étant trop émus pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils restèrent quelques instants face à face, se détaillant mutuellement. Puis, alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à briser le silence, Jack la saisit et la serra contre lui. Après un instant de surprise, elle répondit à cette étreinte avec autant d'intensité que lui. Puis, doucement, ils se séparèrent sans pour autant se lâcher, peut-être de peur de se perdre. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leurs yeux communiquaient à leur place, échangeant plus que jamais tous les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient.

**O'Neill** ( la voix étouffée par l'émotion) : Sam…Je vous croyez morte…

**Carter** : ( souriant une nouvelle fois ) Je l'ai cru aussi.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de frôler le visage de la jeune femme.

**O'Neill** : J'ai cru vous avoir perdu…

Une larme de joie coula doucement de la joue de Sam avant d'être écartée par le pouce de l'homme. Ils murmuraient presque, tout en rapprochant inconsciemment leur visage l'un de l'autre. Puis, doucement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait en dehors de leurs mains entrelacées et de leurs baisers de plus en plus intenses traduisant tout l'amour et la peur de la perte de l'autre qu'ils avaient pu ressentir. Puis, aussi lentement que leur approche, ils se séparèrent pour s'observer une nouvelle fois. Jack redéposa sa main sur le visage de la femme.

**O'Neill** : ( avec douceur) Je ne vous perdrai plus jamais Sam…plus jamais…

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie, Jack refermant la porte derrière lui, plongeant alors la pièce dans les ténèbres…

FIN.

Petite précision : ce passage philosophique entre Daniel et Jack n'est malheureusement pas de moi… T-T Mais je le trouvais bien adapté à la situation alors…( Non Monsieur-l'auteur-de-la-phrase, ne me frappez pas !)


End file.
